What If
by EtherealBeguile
Summary: What if Killian had never met Milah? What if he fell for someone completely different and came to this world, cursed, with the others? Killian/OC. Rated M for sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Hola, amigos! I really felt like starting a OUAT fic, so here it is. The first one or two chapters will be set in the fairytale land, but will go into after the curse is broken. I honestly just wanted to do a fic about how Killian's life would be different if he hadn't met Milah, and became obsessed with the idea. Ehehe. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always wanted! ~**

Astrid's emerald glance was fixated on the frayed cloth on the sleeve of her deep brown gown as she picked at it, nose wrinkling in disgust once more as she inhaled the foul stench of the ship cells. Her bare feet were damp from the seawater seeping in through the wall as the ship bobbed on the water.

She lifted a hand to rub her fore and middle fingers against her aching temples, her cuticles caked with mud and strands of her midnight black hair sticking to her face and neck as it cascaded down her back.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she remembered how she came to be in this hellhole.

* * *

"Princess! The ship is under attack!" Her serving girl, Ancilla, screamed as she burst into her mistresses quarters. "Pirates! You must hide, milady." Ancilla fussed around, unsuccessfully attempting to find a suitable for the princess.

Fear struck Astrid at the mention of pirates and she stood from her dressing table, tossing her hairbrush down as she rushed from her room. The Captain would not doubt have lowered the longboat so she could make a getaway.

As she hurried from her room though, her wide eyes glancing back to her maid, she crashed into something large and hard.

She glanced up to see the toothless grin of a pirate who's arms swiftly captured her and she was dragged, kicking and screaming across the ship.

"Unhand me, vile _beast_!" she shouted as she wriggled in his grasp. "Beast? Come now, he's tall and fat, but name-calling isn't very nice now, is it?" Came a smooth, low voice from behind her.

"Let her go." Said the same voice and the man released her, stepping aside so she could see the one who commanded these me. He was tall and wearing an outfit of black leather, deep brown hair swaying in the light sea breeze. He used an ornate dagger to pick dirt from beneath his nails and after a moment, he sheathed it and finally looked up at her.

His thick eyebrow cocked as though he expected her to say something, and so she did. "How _dare_ you attack a royal ship? You will be hanged for this,_ pirate_." She bitterly spat out the final word, causing a corner of his mouth to twitch into a small smirk.

"Royal ship, you say?" His smirk transformed into a devilish grin as he sauntered over to stand in front of her so close his breath tickled her face. "That must make you the princess." He lifted a hand to tentatively caress the pale skin of her cheek but she flinched away from his touch, jaw clenched in anger.

"What do you want?" She asked, ignoring his words as her chest heaved with the heavy breathing caused by her barely contained rage.

"Well..." He began and paused to glance quickly around the ship before his icy gaze once again rested upon Astrid. "At first, it was the ship. It's a fine vessel. But now... I think I could get more gold holding _you_ hostage than I ever would selling the ship."

Astrid exhaled a shuddering breath, her anger turning to slight fear. Her emerald eyes made a quick scan of the ships crew. So very many of them, and no doubt they'd all die if she let this vile sewer rat take the ship. She sucked in a deep, steadying breath, eyes landing on the pirates' own as she spoke in as brave a tone she could manage. "Very well. You may take me. But you must leave this ship and everyone else on it alone."

His devious grin broadened at her answer and he lifted a hand, gesturing to his men to return to his ship and bring the princess them, where they proceeded to lock her in the cells.

* * *

She was pulled away from her daydream at the sound of keys jingling as her guard; a short, plump man around 50 with a white bushy beard twisted a key in the lock, the cell door swinging open. "Cap'n wants to see you, princess."

His voice was hoarse and croaking and he had only a single tooth peering through the gap of his mouth. She stood and shuffled out the door, allowing him to guide her through the ship until she reached the Captain's quarters. Other than their brief meeting on her fathers ship, she had yet to speak directly to him even though she'd been on their ship a week.

The old man knocked at the door and after confirmation from the other side that he may enter, the man shoved her through the door roughly and slammed the door shut behind her, the cool night air leaving with him. She stood staring at the door with a frown on her forehead for a moment before twisting on her heel.

The room was surprisingly large, a wooden desk in the corner of the room and a dining table placed in the center. To her left, there was a thick black curtain masking a room she guessed was the captain's bedroom. Candles flickered around the room, giving it a soft, almost warm glow.

When her eyes finally rested on the Captain, he was already watching her intently, eyebrow cocked and mouth in a straight line. There was a long, almost eternal moment where neither spoke before gestured to the dining table that was almost covered with plates of fine food. "Dine with me." Was all he said.

Silently, she sat in the chair across from him, her eyes on her hands to avoid his piercing gaze. When she risked a look up at him, she found him still staring at her and although she attempted to resist his glance, she found herself locking her eyes onto his own. She could see the slight lift of his lips.

"Hungry?" He asked after another eternal moment and she shook her head. She was starving, the food she was given in the cells barely fit for a rat, but in his presence, her stomach was uneasy and she felt if she ate, she's only bring it back up again.

He rested his elbows on the table, his brows furrowed. "The name's Killian, by the way. I don't believe I told you before." She blinked for a moment before shaking her head in reply. "Not much of a talker, eh, love?"

"You kidnapped me." She replied in a bland tone, all effort to fight him gone from her body as she sat watching him, and he watching her. His expression softened slightly at her reply; _must have expected me to fight him,_ she thought, but she had no need to. It would do her no good and she was so weak from not eating that she couldn't anyway.

"Technically, you offered." He said though his tone was soft and almost sad. Astrid laughed weakly, slumping back into her chair and finally pulling her eyes from his own. "Only to save the lives of my people." Her voice was barely a whisper, her arm resting on the table as she lifted her hand to massage her aching temples once more.

"It was very noble of you. I admire that. I doubt many other princesses would put up with what you have.-" He gestured to her whole body with a sweeping hand. "- Unwashed gown, living in filthy cells and no bath in a week." At his words, she looked to him,finding his features set to one of almost wonder, she thought. He was looking at her as though he could not understand her actions, but admired her for them anyway.

She shook her head. No. It couldn't have been a look of admiration. It was merely curiosity. She inhaled a deep breath and spoke in no more than a whisper, "May I be excused? I'm exhausted." It wasn't a complete lie, she was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but more than that, she just wanted to escape him. His intense gaze was almost too much to handle.

"Of course." He said. "But you won't be going back to the cells. During your stay here, from now on, you will have your own room and my crew are yours to command if you need anything from them. Understand?"

This took Astrid completely by surprise and she gaped at him in almost shock. "W-Why? I'm your prisoner." His features softened as he sighed softly, eyebrows knitting together in thought as he lifted a shoulder into a shrug. "I..I honestly don't know, princess. I just don't think such a brave lass should be in the cells a moment longer. If you'd prefer to stay in them -"

"No." She cut him off. The chair was pushed back as she stood and padded across the floorboards to the door. Before she opened it, she glanced back and flashed him the tiniest of smiles, saying, "Thank you...Killian."

Once she was gone, Killian smiled to himself, absentmindedly tracing spirals onto the dining table as his thoughts remained of the princess. He wasn't sure why they did, but he guessed it was because she was...Different...From all the other women he'd been around. She was brave and compassionate, and let's face it, not hard to look at.

A yawn escaped him and he shoved his chair back to stand, tossing clothing over the place as he removed it on the way to his bedroom. He tugged the curtain aside and slumped into his bed, covering his nude form with a thin satin sheet draped over himself as he quickly nestled in to his warm and comfy bed and quickly fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Rise and shine, little princess!" _A booming voice pulled Astrid from her dreams and she groaned quietly into her pillow, reluctant to get up. Harsh sunlight struck her as the man roughly pulled the curtains apart and her eyelids fluttered open to find Killian grinning down at her in a playfully devious manner.

"Up you get," he said, "I want to show you something. Meet me on deck in 15 minutes." As he was leaving, the door propped open, he muttered out,"Oh, and I left a little something for you on your bed. Wear it for me?"

With a smirk playing on his lips, he left Astrid, shutting the door behind him and she slowly rose to a sitting position.

She climbed out of bed, clean nightgown hanging from her now clean form. She padded to the foot of the bed and her eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her once she saw the gift the captain had left her.

A deep green gown that matched her eyes perfectly. It was a simple thing, no corsets or big skirts; just a gown that hugged her form once she had it on. The cotton top of the gown clung to her petite frame until it reached her hips where it puffed out into a flowing skirt. When she looked at it in the mirror, the tiniest of smiles curved her lips; it was perfect.

After running a comb through her waved black locks, she stepped out onto the deck of the ship, the sun kissing her porcelain skin and warming it as it beamed down on her.

It wasn't hard to find Killian; he was the only other person on deck. His glance was facing the sea as he perched on a barrel, absentmindedly twiddling his thumbs. He looked up to her as she paced over to him and his eyes widened as his cerulean gaze fixated on the beauty.

His mouth was open only slightly and he stuttered as he spoke. "I..Uh.. Y-You look stunning, princess. That dress is very becoming on you." He finally said and she couldn't help the ghost of a smile that tipped up the corners of her roseate lips.

"Thank you." She replied. "You..Wanted to show me something?" She questioned and he perked up, standing from the barrel and taking her hands into his own warm, large ones.

"Yes. I did." He said and guided her to the side of the ship, gesturing for her to look down and once she did, an uncontrollable laugh shook her torso. "Oh my-!" She gasped as she gazed down at the numerous dolphins diving from the water and back in. She had never before seen them, only heard of them, but being so far out at sea she had a chance to finally see them.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered and her smile pulling up into a jovial grin, the sun bouncing from the forms of the dolphin and making their skin shine under the light. Her head had a dull ache at the temples but she ignored it. "Yes, you are." She heard a small voice say and her emerald eyes flicked up to see Killian watching her - no, _gazing_ at her.

Astrid blinked as she contemplated if he meant her or not but before she could speak, the ships crew as good as burst through the doors and began their work on deck. Killian snarled quietly in annoyance and glared at the crew who didn't seem to notice before he stepped closer to her.

"Will you dine with me tonight, princess?" His tone seemed urgent almost, pleading with her to say yes. She pondered an answer for a moment, curious as to why he seemed to be taking an interest in her at all, but did not dwell on the thought as she murmured, "I'd love to, Captain."

* * *

Astrid hesitated outside the Captain's door, stomach uneasy and nervous before she lifted a hand and knocked three times. "Come in." She heard from behind the door and gently pushed the door open, stepping inside and turning to face Killian once the door was closed.

"You look beautiful as always, princess." He mumbled almost to himself as his eyes raked over her. She had the same dress on, but had shoved her hair up in attempt to look somewhat better.

She smiled her thanks and sat across from him once he gestured for her to sit. He watched her intently as she lifted a silver chalice to her lips and took a tiny sip of red wine. There was a long, but not awkward silence as they sat there looking at each other until eventually an uncontrollable giggle escaped Astrid's lips. "You're staring." She said.

"So are you." He replied, tone playful as he arched a brow at her. She leaned forward onto the table, resting her elbows on it and biting her lower lip before she spoke. "Tell me, Captain. Why do you seem to be taking such an interest in me?"

His brow cocked at her sudden question and he retorted in a sarcastic manner as he mirrored her actions of propping his elbows on the table and leaning forward. "I could ask something similar of you, princess. Last night you seemed cold with me, but now? Now you're sat here smiling and talking to me."

After a moments thought, her glance captured his own and she simply said,"Last night I thought you no more than a common pirate who wanted me for ransom."

With a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips, he leaned closer to her, eyes sparkling. "And what do you think of me now?" His tone seemed almost salacious, and as she leaned closer to him, so close that his warm breath tickled her lips, she mirrored his tone. "Now I think I shouldn't believe what my father tells me of pirates. _Now_, I believe you're completely different from how I first thought you were like. I think you put up the mean, vile front so you're respected. But I know better."

She paused to lift a hand and gently caress his prickly cheek. "Your eyes betray you, Killian. When I'm around you, I can see the _real _you in them. You act like a brute, but you're compassionate and brave on the inside. I'm not sure why, but... You beguile me, Killian. Out on deck today, I saw the real you. The you that is kind and considerate. The you that already makes me feel different about the things of this world. You showed me something stunning this morning, something I've only dreamed of seeing, and you woke me because you knew I'd love it."

It took a moment for her words to sink in and Killian's expression had softened greatly. As she gazed into his cerulean irises, he seemed almost shy or uneasy. "I'm not sure why, exactly,-" His voice was no more than a whisper,"-but I find you amazing. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and you are so... The only word that comes to mind is, well, perfect."

She once again ignored the annoying ache at her temples as his features turned sad and almost guilty while he finished, pulling out of reach of her hand and face and slouching back in his chair as his eyes flickered from hers. "I must let you go. Send you home. Your family must be so worried about you."

His words were like a kick to the abdomen, and she didn't know why. She blinked rapidly and her jaw clenched in her rising anger. "Fine." She said and shoved the chair away so she could stand.

"No, please, don't be angry." She heard him say in a pleading tone as she headed for the door. She glanced over her shoulder and replied in a stiff tone. "Goodnight, Killian."

* * *

Once back in her room she slid out of her dress and into a nightgown, sighing softly once her head hit the pillow. She stared into the darkness, alone with her thoughts.

She hadn't known why his mention of sending her home made her feel angered; she should be happy to get off this ship and be reunited with her father, the king, after a week of being here, but the thought of going home didn't bring her joy at all.

It made her feel like she was about to lose something. Her thoughts went to Killian as she turned onto her side, hugging the duvet into her arms. Everything she had said to him in there she had meant. She _was _seeing him differently. Back on her fathers ship, she had feared Killian. Feared going with him for what he might do.

All the times her father had told her of pirates, how they stole and murdered and had no heart or emotions, and now here she was. Falling for one she had only known a week and had only began to show interest in her the day before.

She groaned. How could she already be falling in love with him? Yes, he was sweet to her, but he was a _pirate_ and she was a princess. He would never change who he was for her, and so she had to let it go. She had to let _him _go and go home. It was the only way.

That last night on the ship, she allowed herself the luxury of giving in to her feelings. Allowed herself to cry over her own foolishness so when the morning came and she went home, she did so with a peaceful heart. Letting Killian go forever and forgetting her time here so she could go on with her life without Killian Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid sat in the royal library, flicking through the pages of a book when Ancilla, her serving girl entered. "Milady, your father wishes to see you in his chambers." Astrid smiled softly and nodded as she stood, tossing the book down on the chair and following Ancilla through the palace until they reached her fathers chambers.

She knocked and after granted entry, pushed the heavy red door open and stepped inside, leaving Ancilla outside. "You wanted to see me?" She asked as her father, King Elroy, as he turned to face her from his chair in front of the blazing fire.

"Ah, daughter. Do come sit." He said in a soft, kind tone and she padded across to him, deep red dress waving around her as she did so. She perched on the chair across from him and the heat from the fire warmed her as she looked at him. After exhaling what seemed like a nervous breath, he leaned forward the best he could over his plump belly, hand rubbing thoughtfully at his long white beard before he spoke.

"Sweetheart, I've found you a suitor." It was exactly as she had feared. Her father had been looking for a husband for her for months - ever since she came home 4 months ago after her time on the Jolly Roger. She had declined each one she met. Although she tried to forget him, the memory of what she shared with Killian remained in her mind.

She wanted so badly to forget him, but she just couldn't. Astrid declined every single suitor because they weren't _him. _Her Captain.

King Elroy must have noticed her fallen expression because he leaned over to capture her hand in his. It looked strange to her somehow. His hand was wrinkled and ancient, whereas hers was so young and dainty. "My sweet daughter. I wish your mother were still alive so she could see how beautiful you've become. Please, my dear. Just meet with him."

Her emerald eyes were sad as she looked up at her father and she nodded firmly in reply. "For you, father." She managed a small smile which he returned.

* * *

Astrid fixed the small tiara in her midnight black waves that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a corseted green dress with full skirts hanging from her hips, a simple gold chain with an oval-shaped green pendant hanging at her collarbone.

She was, on the outside, ready to meet her suitor. But on the inside she was full of sorrow and sadness, wanting to please her father by liking this one but knowing she wouldn't. At any rate, even if she did marry this one, it wouldn't be for long.

The city had been alight with talk of the evil queen Regina casting a curse on all of us. A part of her hoped it to be true so she didn't have to endure living with this man for long.

If anything, the time she had spent away from Killian had only made her love for him blossom and now, it would seem, she would really have to try to flush thoughts of him from her head if she were to marry this other man.

Ancilla guided her through the palace to the throne room where she was to meet her father and suitor. Once she reached the door, she pressed her ear to it for a moment in attempt to hear the chatter coming from the inside but it only sounded like a grumble through the thick wood door.

Astrid exhaled a deep breath before the girl pushed open the door. Her suitor was stood with his back to her but that was all she needed to see. Her mouth gaped in shock as he finally turned. She could see a grin on her fathers lips as he slumped into his throne.

"Killian." She whispered and the man nodded, a small, happy smile on his lips. Her eyes became moist with joy as she ran into his welcoming arms, burying her head into the crook of his neck. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Neither did I, sweetheart. From the moment I sent you away, I knew it was a mistake but I had to let you go." He paused and leaned away to cup her face into his hands. "I love you, Astrid. I have ever since I met you, I think, and every moment you were away, I thought of you. I wanted so badly to come get you, to tell you how I felt... But I couldn't. I feared it was too late."

A happy tear rolled down her cheek and he absorbed it with the pad of his thumb. "Oh, Killian. It will never be too late. It took you a day, just one day to win my heart and now it shall forever be yours, my love."

At that, the man smiled a genuinely jovial smile, leaning down to press the gentlest of kisses to her lips.

"I take it..." She heard a voice say, "That you accept this suitor?" Astrid pulled away to glance at her grinning father. "You bought him here, father?" The girl finally realised and stepped away from Killian a fraction.

"I know a broken heart when I see one. And I'm no fool, sweet daughter. I knew something happened on that ship so I sent an envoy to find your pirate for you. He came quite willingly." The king chuckled quietly to himself and Astrid peered up at Killian. "You did?"

"Are you joking?" His tone was playful as he spoke. "The only reason I stayed away was because I thought you hated me, or that you found another." At his words, she lifted a tentative hand to caress his cheek, smiling softly up at him.

"There was no other, my sweet pirate."

* * *

The next morning, as the sun was still rising in the sky, Killian and Astrid went for a stroll in the palace gardens. They walked and talked for hours. Telling each other about their lives, what they love and just, well, everything.

The pair were in complete and utter happiness and Killian knew he couldn't let her go once more. They perched on a stone bench, and as she rambled about something, he swooped in to silence her with a soft kiss. His lips lingered near hers as he spoke. "Come with me. Back to the Jolly Roger, I mean. I can't lose you again."

"No." She replied after a moments hesitation. Her voice was no more than a whisper, a breath, but Killian had heard it loud and clear. He was taken aback, shocked by her answer. "Allow me to explain, my love."

"Please do." His tone was stiff. She sighed, not wanting to have offended him, but it was the right thing to do. She _had _to say no. Placing her hands on his own and gazing up at him with emerald irises, she spoke in a calm manner so he was not further angered."I have a duty here, Killian. I'm the princess; the only child my father has. He is old and frail and when he dies, if I go with you, who will rule the people? I _must_ stay here, Killian. Could you not live here with me?"

He scoffed at that, tugging his hands from hers as he scowled. "And what? Leave my crew? The sea is my home, Astrid. I love you, but I _belong _at sea. I understand you have duties to your country, but I refuse to leave the sea I love so much."

"You're choosing the sea over me?" Astrid's voice was hurt, as was her heart. It had felt like his words had turned into knives and driven themselves straight into her beating heart. He took a moment to contemplate her question before slowly moving his head in a nodding motion.

"I see." Blinking back the tears threatening her eyes, she stood up in front of him and attempted to mask the quivering of her voice. "Then you may go. Away from here and back to the sea you love so dearly." She heard a soft sigh come from him as she walked away.

"Astrid wait. I didn't mean-" He began but she cut him off, spinning on her heel to face him, her tone angry as she shouted at him. "Don't, Killian! You know, I actually believed you when you said you loved me but you can't even leave your precious ship to be with me. I _can't _leave here, Killian. But you... You _won't _leave your ship."

A single tear streamed down her cheek as she continued, swallowing back a threatening sob. "I can't believe how foolish I was. Believing that anyone, especially a pirate, could ever love me. Please, just...Just go. I never want to see you again, Killian Jones."

She had to bite down on her lip to stop it quivering as more tears fell and she began to walk back toward the palace.

Her tears stopped as she heard a thundering noise and the sunny skies darkened. When she turned once more, a gasp escaped her and she stared with horror at the purple cloud moving like a tsunami towards her.

"Astrid!" Although it was shouted, she barely heard Killian's shouting of her name as he ran to her. He as good as tackled her to the ground and covered her with his own body, wrapping her in his arms as the purple cloud smothered them and made everything suddenly go black.


	4. Chapter 4

~ **'Ello! Quick notice - Because they're cursed now, the names have changed. Killian is Cole Ashwater and Astrid is now Tristessa Rey. That's all! I hope you enjoy, and reviews are much loved. :} ~**

"EARTHQUAKE, TESSA!" Came a loud booming voice as Tristessa was shaken awake roughly. She grumbled and harshly shoved David Nolan away from her. "Go away, David, I'm trying to sleep!"

She stuck her head into her pillow but she was lifted up into large arms and tackled back onto the bed. She choked a moment as she attempted to get some air in her lungs before she kicked the man off of her and shuffled off the bed. "Remind me why I let you live here again?" She said in a playfully bitter tone.

"Because I'm your best friend and my wife broke up with me." For a moment as he replied, the ghost of sadness flashed across his features and Tristessa sighed quietly before she tossed some clothes onto her bed and plastered a broad grin on her face. "Come on. You can take me for breakfast at Grannies."

He wrinkled his nose at the thought but agree anyway and left her alone so she could dress.

She tucked a dark wave of hair behind her ear as she and David stepped into Grannies. They received the usual looks of distaste as the locals watched them, obviously thinking David had moved on from Mary Margaret onto his roommate, Tristessa. She shrugged them off and slid into one of the booths, David sitting across her.

Once they ordered a coffee each, Tristessa took a small sip and David simply caressed the porcelain side as his eyebrows knitted together. "Something wrong, David?" Tessa asked her friend and a worried expression set on her features. He looked up and grinned as though he had merely been lost in thought. "Nothing. Any plans for today?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and the new topic made her grin. "I'm going for a few drinks with Ruby to that new place in town, The Jolly Roger. Lame name, I know, but it'll good." A small laugh escaped her as she spoke.

David was about to say something in response when Tristessa's phone buzzed in her jean pocket. A text from Ruby.

_"Will you come over? Granny gave me the morning off and I can't decide what to wear tonight. I need your opinion!" _

__She bit down on her lower lip as she read the message, feeling somewhat guilty as she looked up at David. "I have to go. Ruby needs me." He rolled his eyes in a playful manner in response and said he'd pay for the coffee so she could go. She smiled at him and ran out of the cafe.

As she was crossing the road, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out to see who was calling. Ruby. _Impatie- _Her thought process was cut off as she was tackled to the ground.

She winced as her body hit the hard sidewalk. She could already feel the cut on her leg oozing blood. Tristessa rolled, ready to shout at whoever had tackled her when she saw Emma Swan's car stopping. Emma leaned out the window and shouted an apology before driving off again.

"Are you alright?" Came a voice from behind her. She shuffled to a sitting position and turned to see the one who spoke. He was handsome. _Very_ handsome. Tall with dark hair that matched the colour of his stubble and piercing blue eyes the colour of ice.

She nodded quickly but winced as he gently touched the cut on her knee. He rolled his eyes and helped her to stand. She allowed him to help her as he lead her to his house which was only at the end of the street.

"Take a seat there. I'll be back in a moment." He told her as he gestured to a couch in the living room. It wasn't much and his house was only a flat. His couch was worn brown leather that smelt like cigarettes and cheap alcohol; the smell making her nose wrinkle in disgust.

She perched on the edge and he soon returned with a first aid box. He knelt before her and she tossed her curtain of hair over her shoulder and he carefully cleaned the cut. She watched him as he moved, gaze fixated on his handsome features as he cleaned her wound.

The man placed a band-aid over the cut when it was clean and hesitated a moment before glancing up at her. There was a long moment before either said anything, Tristessa caught up on the feeling she'd met this man before when she finally managed to speak.

"Um..T-Thank you. For saving me." Her words caused a thick eyebrow of his to raise, a faint smile on his lips as he spoke in an almost sarcastic tone. "You wouldn't have needed it if you weren't on your phone, love."

Her lip was captured by her teeth guiltily in response and instead of replying she simply stood, the man following her movements. "Well, thank you again, but I must go." Without leaving any time for him to reply, she stalked out of his flat as quickly as possible.

* * *

Tristessa picked at the fraying holes her deliberately ripped jeans had as she sat alone at the bar of The Jolly Roger. She hadn't gotten too dressed up, just simple jeans, t-shirt and black wedges.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, alerting her she had a text from Ruby. She had hoped it would say she was near, but alas, she had no such luck.

_"I'm so sorry! I can't make it tonight, some hot guy just asked me on a date. Forgive me?"_

__She elicited a quiet sigh as she read it. She was happy for Ruby, but now she was left alone. David wasn't home, so she'd have nothing to do once she got home but stay in alone once more and watch a film. Her fingertips danced across the keypad of her blackberry as she replied.

_"No problem, Rubes. Have fun."_

__"No what's a pretty girl like you doing alone at a bar." At first she felt angered by the comment before she realised how familiar the voice was and turned to see the barman smirking at her. It was the same man that had earlier saved her.

"My friend ditched." Tessa attempted to sound nonchalant as she replied, but even she could hear the slight sadness to her tone. The man reached under the bar and pulled out two bottles of beer, resting them on the bar after. "Well then allow me to get you a drink."

She contemplated his offer for a moment before bringing the bottle to her lips. She had no plans, so why shouldn't she stay and have a drink with a handsome barman? His smirk lifted into a toothy grin as she took a swig of beer. "I don't think we were properly introduced before. Cole Ashwater. You are..?" He rested his elbows on the bar and crouched so his eyes were level with hers.

"Tristessa. Tristessa Rey. Nice to meet you...Again." The final part she said with a small laugh, glancing shyly down at her beer.

* * *

By around 1am, the bar had emptied yet Cole and Tessa still sat at the bar, him sat next to her on one of the stools now. They had just spent hours talking about each other and she felt... Comfortable talking to him, and he her. As though they already knew each other.

"So... Can I see you again?" He said as he leaned closer to her, a smirk on his lips that she mirrored as she leaned in as well, so close that their noses almost brushed against each other. "Would you like to?" As she spoke, a perfectly formed brow lifted.

"I would _love _to, dear Tris." His nickname made her lips curve into a small smile and she closed the space between them, chastely pressing her lips to his own and mumbling against them. "Then I guess I'll come here again soon, Cole."

He lifted a hand to gently caress her cheek as he kissed her before he replied. "Come in whenever. I own the place." She snorted with laughter and was about to make a witty retort when he crushed his lips to her own, hands cupping her cheeks.

The kiss completely took her breath away. Their mouths moved in unison as they never had with the other men she'd kissed. It felt...Right..Kissing him. His tongue traced her bottom lip, seeking entry which she denied by reluctantly tugging her head from his.

"I guess I'll see you soon then."She said with a playfully devious smirk forming on her lips, pecking his own before she stood and began to walk out of the empty bar. She could practically feel him undressing her with his eyes as she walked away and he raked his glance over her slender frame.

Once she was outside, she leaned against the wall and absentmindedly traced her lower lip where his own had been only moments before. Butterflies fluttered inside of her as she smiled to herself. _Very soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

**~Smut warning! This fic being rated M, smut was inevitable, let's face it. Apologies if it sucks, but this is pretty much my first time writing smut. As always, feel free to drop a cheeky review, dearies! ~ **

Tristessa sat in Grannies a week later, nose in a book and coffee in hand. She and Cole had met up a few times that week and she slowly was becoming more infatuated with him, though she hated to admit it, even to herself.

David and her had decided to leave for Boston and was leaving that morning so she invited him to Grannies for one final breakfast together in their small town of Storybrooke. She wanted to stay, she really did, but she'd felt about anyone as she did Cole. It...Well, scared her how quickly she was falling for him. Her feelings were out of control, so she _had _to go.

As she read her book, she heard someone slide into the booth seat in front of her. She didn't have to look up to know it'd be David. "Seat's taken, Assbutt."

"Yes, by me. And was there any need for that name, Tris?" _Wait..._She thought. _That's not David. _She glanced up immediately so see Cole sat across from her, a boyish grin on his lips.

"Sorry, Cole, I thought you were my roommate David." She laughed nervously and placed her book down on the table. Damn him for making her stomach go all uneasy with excitement. "Oh, well I'm sure I'm much more handsome than that Nolan manwhore." He replied though his tone was playful. He lifted a hand to gently tuck a stray lock of midnight hair behind her ear, the simple touch making her shiver.

He didn't know yet that she had plans to leave. She was going to go without him knowing at all. Tessa knew it was horrible to do such a thing, but now she had him here anyway, there was no need to leave without saying goodbye.

"Cole...There's something I need to tell you." She exhaled a long, steadying breath and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "David isn't going to Boston...Alone. I'm... I'm going with him."

As the news sinks in, his expression falls and his mouth gapes slightly in shock. "I'm sorry." Was all Tessa could think to say. What more was there to say?

"I love you, Tris." His voice was barely audible, but she heard it enough. She snapped her eyes shut as tears threatened, her heart dropping at his words. "Don't." She said in a quiet, shaking voice. "Don't say it because I'm about to leave, Cole. It means nothing to me that way."

She reopened her eyes to find him staring at her with hurt-filled cerulean eyes. "What can I do to make you stay? I don't want you to go. Please-" She silenced his pleading with a gentle kiss. A single tear rolling down her cheek as she murmured against his lips. "There is nothing. I'm so sorry."

Before he could attempt to convince her to stay some more, David entered the diner and nodded at her to gesture the truck was loaded. She glanced back into Cole's pleading gaze one more time before she scooped her book into her hand and left, wiping away a tear as she walked out with David.

* * *

Neither David or Tristessa spoke the entire car drive until the city sign. That's when it hit. All of a sudden, every single memory from their other land flooded her mind and she knew it was happening to David - No, Prince James, as well as he pulled the car over.

She remembered Killian. How she loved him so very very much. She remembered it all.

The two glanced at each other and laughed weakly, knowing the curse was broken. Each had only one desire. To turn back and find their loved ones. So that's exactly what they did.

* * *

The truck pulled up just down the road from Grannies and Astrid could see Snow White walking with the same confused look on her face as all the townspeople had. "Go to her." She said to the Prince who grinned in response and climbed out of the truck. She pushed herself out as well and watched as they embraced each other. _True love._ She thought.

Killian's house was easy enough to find. Her cursed self had been there once before. She lifted a hand to tentatively knock on the door and once it opened, before even saying hello to each other, Astrid jumped into his welcoming arms and folded her own around his neck.

Their mouths crushed together so hard that their teeth clashed for a moment. Tears streamed down Astrid's cheeks as she kissed her one true love. "I can't believe it's really you. I thought I'd lost you forever." He said after pulling away to capture her face in his hands, a tear of his own falling.

"I know. But as soon as I remembered you, my sweet captain, I knew I couldn't leave. I love you, Killian. More than anything." She caressed his prickly cheek with her hand and nuzzled her nose to his own. His hands snaked around her waist and tugged her closer to him so he could plant another kiss to her tear-moistened lips, his own lips more urgent this time.

Their lips moved as one and when his tongue probed at her lips, seeking entry, she accepted it and massaged it with her own. A quiet groan sounded in his throat as she kicked the door shut and pushed him against the wall. Astrid knew where this was going, and she didn't fear it. The only other time she'd been with a man was with him while they were cursed, and that's all she ever wanted. To be his.

Killian twisted their forms and pushed her against the wall, hitching her up onto his hips as his lips assaulted her own. His hands rested on her thighs to keep her up as he carried her into the bedroom, shutting the door with a foot and grinning as she removed her shirt.

He set her down on the bed and stood at the foot of it while she tugged him out of his shirt. He kicked off his boots, and she her ballet shoes before he simultaneously removed his jeans and boxers, his hard length springing free. Astrid's eyes turned almost black with lust as she gazed at his gloriously nude form.

He leaned down to pull a small foil packet from the pocket of his jeans which he tossed onto bed as he shifted his frame to lean over her own. Killian deftly popped open the button of her jeans and peeled her out of them, casting them aside. Astrid lifted up torso to remove her black lace bra before falling back onto the sheets, hair pooling around her face.

Killian moved his lips to her neck, kissing hungrily at it before his lips trailed kisses down her body. He paused briefly to nip at the rise of her breasts, causing her to moan softly, before his lips moved further down until they reached her panties.

He hooked his fingers into them and slowly pulled them down, leaving a trail of teasing kisses down Astrid's inner thigh as he did so which made her squirm beneath him. He tossed the underwear aside and sat back on his heels a moment to fully appreciate the sight before him. His tongue darted out over his lips to wet them as he watched an already panting Astrid.

A place in the pit of her stomach clenched with delicious anticipation as he unwrapped the foil packet and rolled the condom over himself before moving between her legs once more.

His teeth nipped at the skin of her neck as he used a hand to position his cock at her slick entrance, easing into her at an achingly slow pace. They both moaned softly and when her hips bucked against him, he understood she wanted him to move.

He pulled out of her almost to the head before quickly slamming back into her repeatedly, a growl shaking his torso as her loud moans of appreciation filled the air. He gripped at her luscious thigh tightly to anchor himself as he relentlessly thrust into her fervid core, her hips moving against him in perfect time.

Astrid allowed moans to slip freely from her, the exquisite feeling of carnal pleasure crashing through both of them like a tsunami. She bucked her hips to meet his own as her hands explored his chiseled body until they finally rested at his back and she dug her fingernails into it once he hit a particularly sweet spot, making him hiss from the sweet pain of her nails clawing at his back.

"Fuck..._Killian...Oh, yes!" _Her pleasured cries only made him pick up pace as he lifted her legs a little higher so he could fill her deeper with his length. Her taut walls clenched around him and it was enough to send him over the edge, shouting her name as he found his release.

He stayed inside of her as his hand found her slick folds and he massaged her clitoris, making her writhe with desire as he used his expert fingers to pleasure her until she reached her own orgasm, a weak smile forming on his lips as she cried out, pulling out of her and removing the condom before he draped a satin bed sheet over her slowly calming form.

Astrid was panting as she lay there, still coming down from her carnal bliss and the cool softness of the satin felt exquisite against her burning, damp skin. She shifted to lay on her side, resting her head on Killian's dampened chest as their breathing calmed. He gently stroked hair away from her face as it stuck to the thin sheen of sweat on there and mumbled out quietly, "Say it again?"

At first Astrid was confused as to what he meant, hesitating a moment to sleepily think back to what they had both said before they were caught up with desire. It took a long moment before she realised what he meant, but she smiled to herself as adoration and love for this man, her captain and one true love, flooded through her, her voice soft and almost melodic to his ears as she spoke.

"I love you, Killian. More than anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid woke from her slumber as a nose nuzzled a spot behind her ear, lips pressing themselves to her neck as Killian spoke from behind her, voice tired and croaking but happy. "Wakey wakey, my love." With a soft grumble sounding in her throat, she rolled her form over to face him, eyelids fluttering open.

She blinked in the harsh sunlight that streamed in through the window and a yawn escaped her as he placed a hand on her waist, mouth forming a wide grin. "What time is it?" She asked and her head fell into the pillow again.

"About 4 in the afternoon." He replied as his lips brushed lightly against her own and she smiled against them, content with being in his arms. A few minutes later, he hesitantly rolled away from her and out of bed, grinning devilishly down at her as her eyes explored his nude form.

"I'm cooking some lunch. Feel free to have a shower, love." She propped herself up on an elbow at his words, watching him move around the room as he slid into a pair of boxers and jeans, not bothering with a shirt.

Once he was gone, she got out of bed and padded with the sheet draped around her into the en suite bathroom. It wasn't much - just a small room with a shower bath, toilet and sink, a mirror hanging on the wall. She twisted the knob of the shower and while she waited for the water to heat, she glanced at herself in the mirror.

She looked so different, she thought. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin seemed to almost glow with her happiness, her messy hair framing her face and the darkness of it making her skin seem even paler than it was.

As she stared, she felt an ache in her temple. The frowned and lifted a hand to gently massage the spot. At first it seemed like a dull ache but it got worse. So much worse; and she fell to her knees, clutching her head and screaming from the agony it bought her and rocking back and forth on her heels.

The last thing she remembered before she blacked out from the pain was familiar arms lifting her and a muffled voice speaking words she couldn't figure out.

* * *

Astrid's heavy eyelids felt hard to open as she finally awoke, the ache in her head as good as gone. She could hear two voices. One as familiar as her own, and the other one she had heard but a few times.

When her eyelids eventually opened, she had to blink a few times to rid the blur in them before she could fully see her surroundings. It looked like some sort of basement with a bed in. Windows on the opposite side of the room allowed light to flow in and antique objects were scattered around the room on wooden desks and the floor. She glanced down a moment and saw she was clothed in a simple white nightgown.

"Looks like the sleeping beauty's finally awake." At the sound of the almost unfamiliar voice, she craned her neck around so her eyes rested upon Killian and - No. He had another name. She thought long and hard for a moment before it finally came to her and her eyes widened slightly. _Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One._

Killian hurried almost immediately to her side and perched on the edge of the small cot of a bed, worried eyes staring down at her and studying her face.

She gave him a small smile to let him know she was okay and his own lips twisted into a nervous smile. Astrid cleared her throat before she spoke, but her voice still croaked a little. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in Gold's shop. You passed out in my bathroom and Gold was the only one who I could think could help you." At Killian's words spoken in a gentle tone, she stole her eyes from his and blinked a few times as she remembered what had happened in the bathroom. She nodded in response.

"What happened, dearie? I need to know everything so I can help you." The other man, more sinister looking than any other man she had ever rested her eyes upon, stood in front of her and Killian, watching her intently and leaning on his cane as she spoke.

"Dav- Uh, Prince James and I were heading out of Storybrooke just before the curse broke. Once it was broken, and I remembered Killian, I had to come back for him. And so did James, to see his beloved Snow again." Killian placed his hand over her own and as she continued, she looked down at it with her eyebrows knitted together as she attempted to remember.

"I found Killian and we... Uh..-" She coughed awkwardly to gesture what she meant and looked up at Gold briefly to see if he understood. He nodded in response. "I woke up a few hours later and Killian got up to go make us some lunch. I went into the bathroom to shower and that's when it happened. I was looking in the mirror and my head just began to ache. It was fine at first, no more than a dull ache but it got so much worse. It felt like my head was being repeatedly hit with a spade."

She paused, blinking as her memory faded. "The last thing I remember after that was waking up here." She sighed softly and glanced up at her beloved, his forehead creased with worry. She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek into it, lightly stroking his stubbly cheek with her thumb. His features relaxed and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"Have you ever had a headache similar to that before, princess?" Gold asked and she glanced over to him. She strained her memory back to her time in their world as well as this one. "No, I've never had any headaches at all in this world or our own... Except-" She added on as a few particular moments flooded into her mind.

A barely audible gasp escaped her as she blinked, flickering her glance to the man sat before her. "Whenever I was around you, Killian, my head seemed to ache. Not painfully, but it was still there."

His cerulean eyes widened as he listened to her words and his head snapped around to look at Gold with hard eyes. "Well, Gold? Is it me, am I causing this?" Though his face was impassive, Astrid could see clearly the worry in his eyes. Her own eyes moistened as she sat in fear of the sorcerers reply.

"My theory." He said. "Is yes, pirate. She only ever has them with you. What you two did earlier made things a whole lot worse. Perhaps you should consider leaving her alone so you cause her no further damage."

This seemed to anger Killian. He flung to his feet and glared at Gold with ice cold eyes, speaking through gritted teeth. "I have just got her back. I will _not_ leave her again... You have magic. Help her."

Gold simply arched a brow at Killian's outburst, his lips setting into a frightening smirk as he contemplated Killian's words. "Come to think of it...There is one way. But I doubt you'll like it very much."

"And what would that be?" Astrid's voice was barely more than a whisper as she swung her legs off the bed and stood next to Killian.

"Drive to the edge of town..." Gold's tone turned almost bitter now. "And walk over the line, sweet princess. The headaches didn't affect you when you were under the influence of the curse and thanks to one of those dwarves, we know how to put you back under that influence." His smirk widened as he finished.

"Never!" Killian growled at the man and Astrid had to hold his arm back as he lurched forward. Her heart raced as she thought for a moment and glanced up at Killian who scowled down at her. "What? You can't seriously be thinking about doing it?!" His hurt tone made Astrid's heart feel like it was breaking in her chest.

She said nothing. Of _course _she was thinking about it. It was the only way she could be with him without the risk of dying and constant pain.

He scoffed and glared her with hurt in his eyes before storming out.

After a long moment, she looked to Gold who was already watching her. "I should go." She murmured and began to leave to chase after Killian.

She had no idea where to look; by the time she was outside he was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later, around 7pm when there was a strong wind in the town that vanished not long after, she scuttled inside The Jolly Roger and finally found Killian sat at the bar swigging rum from a bottle that was almost empty.

Her ballet shoes made next to no noise as she shuffled across the floor to him. His head rested on his forearm on the bar and as she slid onto the stool next to him, he briefly glanced up to look at her. The smell of alcohol filled the air as he spoke in a slurred voice. "What do you want?"

"Killian... Don't you understand? We can be together if I do this." Her words were spoken in as calm a tone as she could manage but still he snapped his head up, scowling at her.

"And what if once you don't remember me, you decide I'm no good and move onto someone else, huh? Did you _once _think about that?"

"Of _course_ I thought about it. But we were cursed before and still I fell for you. Killian, I'm sorry, but I'm going over the town line in the morning." She lifted a dainty hand and placed it over his own on the bar. His eyes seemed sleepy but still were brimming with hurt. "It's your choice, my love, whether you decide to spend our last night knowing each other on your own drinking or with me."

Her final words seemed to get to him finally. His expression fell and he sighed as he pulled her off her stool and into his arms. His face buried itself in the crook of her neck as he held her tightly in his embrace.

"I just... I'm afraid, Astrid. More afraid than I've ever been in my entire life. You're all I have, and now you won't remember me." His voice was no more than a whisper and they brought tears to her eyes which she quickly blinked away.

"My sweet, sweet Killian. If I can fall in love with you twice, both times not knowing you at first, then what's another time, huh? We can be together, Killian, but we _have _to try."

"I don't think I could bare to be without you. You are my love, and my life, always, Astrid." He paused to pull away and cup her face into his hands, leaning his forehead against her own, their eyelids fluttering closed. "I will miss you. I'm never going to get this version of you back, the version that remembers our world am I?"

She sighed in realisation. He was right, she would never be this version of herself again. She'd never be Astrid, and forever be Tristessa Rey, the unemployed rich girl who had nobody left in the world after her father passed away. She'd be all alone without her love.

But she wouldn't know about it and wouldn't realise what she'd lost. She'd be _used_ to being alone. "Let us not dwell on that. I want to spend my final night in happiness with you. I want it to be the thing I remember most when I cross over that line tomorrow morning."

He nodded and there was a long moment where they just sat gazing at each other and when Killian spoke he did so in a soft tone filled with wonder, looking directly into her emerald irises as he did so. "You know, when my crew and I used to stop in your city for provisions, I heard about you. They told me how charming, intelligent, well-read, gracious and kind you were. A true heir of your wonderful mother, Queen Cyrene."

He paused briefly, a loving smile curving his lips as he gently caressed her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "But nothing prepared me for your beauty, princess. A beauty that is as strong inside as it is outside. To me, you are the most beautiful and magnificent creature on this world, and all other worlds. I will love you eternally, whether you love me too or not."

His words had made Astrid's pulse quicken as her body was overwhelmed with love for this man. This man who, she truly believed now, loved her dearly in return. Her heart belonged to him. It always had.

She was now more unsure of her plans than she ever had been. She wished so bad that she wasn't cursed with not being able to love him. The only one she _wanted _to love. She wished she knew why she was cursed so she could break it, but even if she knew, could she break it? True loves kiss was said to break any curse, but no matter how many times they would kiss, it never once broke.

But she couldn't live in pain either. A niggling feeling of ache was already creeping to her head and she knew she _had _to go across the town line tomorrow. Then they could finally be together.

As she watched his features, she could see his pulse quicken and his eyes to darken as his pupils dilated. He wanted her. She knew that as much as she knew she wanted him too, desire pooling in her stomach. She moved her lips back to his own in a passionate and ardent kiss full of lust and need, his hands invading her waterfall of midnight locks and gently tugging it.

Astrid's hands moved to his plaid shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders where her hands proceeded to move to rest at the hem of his jeans and pop the button open. Caught up in their heated kiss, Killian simply tore open her shirt and removed what was left, tossing it aside and snaking his arms around her thin waist.

He slid off his chair and hitched her up onto his hips, not once breaking the kiss as he walked her over to one of the couches in the corner of the bar and set her down on it, hoping nobody walked in even though the closed sign was up. He popped open the button of her black jeans and slid them as well as her blue cotton panties down her deliciously pale legs.

Astrid shifted to remove her bra, casting it aside as she rolled him to lay beneath her. He cocked a thick brow in response, a salacious smirk on his lips that she returned with her own as she peeled him out of his jeans and boxers, reaching into his jean pocket to pull out a square foil packet and toss it down at him. "Always prepared, huh?" She mumbled in a playful tone as he tore the packet open and grinned at her as he rolled the condom over his rigid cock.

Her tongue darted out over her lips to wet them as she caught his stare that was filled with concupiscence, the simple look that made the place between her thighs moisten and her breath hitch in her throat.

She climbed onto him and straddled his hips, taking his length into her hand and rubbing the head against her slick folds a moment as she hungrily kissed at his neck, grinning deviously at his strangled groan. She then placed the tip at her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto it, moaning out from the delicious feeling of being filled.

She allowed herself a moment for her taut walls to adjust to him before she sat up straight, gazing down into his eyes as she began to grind her hips against him; slowly at first but then quickening.

Her lips parted wide as she elicited soft moans of desire, his hands exploring her body before they rested at her waist and his hips bucked to meet her own, bouncing her up and down on his cock. Her hands rested on his chiseled torso as she moved, fingernails scratching at it as she was filled with delectation.

He winced at her clawing giving him sweet pain and he began to move his hips quicker as she did hers, the only sounds in the air the soft slapping of skin meeting skin and their loud moans.

Astrid reached her orgasm after a while of their relentless and wanton hip movements, crying out his name and writhing in carnal bliss as she rode him through her orgasm. The sight of it spurred Killian's own release to make an appearance and he let out a strangled groan as he came inside the rubber barrier.

With both of them panting, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies, she collapsed onto him. It was getting late, and she was tired, but she didn't care. She wanted to try and stay awake with him longer.

Killian rolled her onto her side, pulling his soft length out of her and removing the condom, tossing it into a nearby bin before he returned and cradled her in his strong arms.

He didn't want her to leave him once again tomorrow, but he had no choice. It was the only way they could be together and he had to get her to the town line before she got another of the agonizing headaches she had earlier.

As he heard soft snoring from Astrid, he smiled to himself but it quickly faded. _That's the last time I'll hear that. _He thought. _The last time I'll hold her in my arms as Astrid Stark. _A soft sigh emitted from his lips as he allowed himself the luxury of a single tear escaping him.

He pressed a light kiss to her damp forehead. She didn't move once, even when he mumbled against it. "I love you so much, Astrid Stark. And I will always and forever."

* * *

The next morning when Astrid awoke, Killian was nowhere to be seen. It hurt a little to know he wasn't here to say goodbye to her, but she understood. He couldn't face it.

She searched around for her clothes and when she was almost dressed she realised with a quiet grumble that Killian had torn her shirt. Astrid scanned the room with emerald irises and saw a Jolly Roger t-shirt folded upon the bar for her. On it was a scrap of paper saying:

_See you soon, love. Remember me. Remember us. - Killian._

She rubbed at her already aching forehead but the note made her smile and she tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans alongside her phone. She slid on the Jolly Roger t-shirt. A black, baggy thing with the ship logo on the front.

Prince James was parked out front, leaning against the door of his car when she exited the bar. "Killian told me what happened. What you're about to do. Said you might need a ride." His words made her smile. He was willing to help her even though, as Killian informed her, his wife and Emma had fallen through a portal.

She climbed into the passenger side and neither of them spoke until they reached the town line except for the normal chatter.

Astrid walked to the line of paint indicating where the end of town was, the soft breeze licking at her hair and making it sway. She glanced back at James, speaking in the only tone she could manage which was barely more than a whisper. "I hope they return to you soon. Goodbye, your highness."

She inhaled a deep, steadying breath and closed her eyes as she turned back around, memories of the night before and her dearly beloved captain as she stepped over the line.

The girl felt pained for a moment but then her mind went blank. And Astrid was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for the ride, David!" Tristessa grinned at her friend as she spoke, patting the side of his truck as he waved his farewell. He seemed a little off, like he was upset. She shrugged nonchalantly and spun on her heel to find she was dropped at the entrance of the bar she was meeting Ruby in.

Tristessa had spent the day at home watching films with David. He invited Ruby over to keep her company while he went into town and the two had made plans. She didn't bother changing her jeans, but changed her shirt.

Her emerald glance flickered to the sign.

_The Jolly Roger. _It said in big neon lettering, and she had a strange sense of deja vu, like she'd been there before. She furrowed her brows as she remembered the shirt she'd been in earlier. It had the same logo on it and she briefly wondered if she'd been here before.

The cool night breeze blew around the soft waves of hair that cascaded down her back and a shiver ran down her spine. Tessa hurried inside the doors and the warmth of the inside kissed her chilled skin. She scanned the room with her eyes until they finally rested upon Ruby who was sat perched on a bar stool, chatting away with some handsome barman.

Tristessa sauntered over to them and took a seat next to Ruby, grinning across at her and avoiding the look the barman was giving her. Ruby embraced her in a tight hug and once they pulled away, there was a drink ready for her on the bar. "On the house."

"Thanks." Her roseate lips tugged back into a soft smile at the barman which he returned. He left to serve another and her eyebrows pulled together as another feeling of deja vu hit her. His voice was so familiar, like one from a dream she could not place. "You okay, Tessa?" Ruby's voice pulled her away from her thoughts and she nodded quickly, a broad grin plastered on her lips.

Though she didn't really feel as happy as she looked. Deep down, in a place she didn't want to go with her mind, she knew she was sad. There was a feeling there, almost like loss. She didn't understand why - she hadn't lost anyone. But she just couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard she tried to be happy.

* * *

The two girls giggled and laughed at the bar for hours, Ruby ensuring to keep away from topics of the curse and Killian. He had spoken to her before Ast- Tristessa had entered the bar. Explaining to her his plans to get her back once again. Ruby risked a glance over at him and he nodded to her, a gesture to give them a moment.

She glanced back at her friend. "I have to pee." Was all she said, leaving her friend mid-sentence as she stalked into the bathrooms.

Tristessa took a small sip of beer and once she rested the bottle back down on the bar, a figure appeared before her. "Hello again, beautiful." The barman said, a playfully lascivious grin on his face. She had the urge to roll her eyes. _Flirting with me already. Ugh._

Her features claimed a disinterested manner as she glanced at him, nodding her head in reply to his greeting. The man rested his forearms on the bar, leaning in slightly, grin widening. "Not much of a talker, eh?"

"Not to assholes."

Her comment took him back and his thick brows shot up in surprise. "You think me an asshole, love?" As she glanced into his cerulean irises, she could see the tinge of hurt in them though it faded quickly and his devious manner returned.

"Yes." She lifted a slender brow of her own, eyes setting into a slight scowl. "All this-" She gestured to his form with a sweeping hand, "-charm and flirting. Does it work with all the other girls?"

"I've never had any complaints."

"Then clearly you've never had a girl of _class._" The final word was hissed almost bitterly as her eyes formed an icy glare. There was a long pause where she simply stared hatefully at him, chest heaving slightly before she muttered, "Tell Ruby I left. This place has a bad vibe." She slid off her seat and as good as stormed out, the door slamming shut behind her as she sucked in a steadying breath.

Killian's forehead was creased in confusion when Ruby returned. "What happened?" She questioned in as soft a voice as she could manage. "She left." was all Killian replied and without further thought on the matter, Ruby left as well.

_Something's different this time._ He thought. Both times before, he'd won her over with his charm, looks and the sweetness of his personality when he was around only her.

So what had happened this time? _I'm going to have to try harder this time. _A soft sigh escaped him and before he could dwell further on the matter, or his plans to get her back, he busied himself with his work.

* * *

"I mean, how _dare_he think he could win me over by simply calling me beautiful and grinning at me?" Tessa said as she slumped into the sofa of her living room half an hour or so later, Ruby sat across from her. "Maybe I'm overreacting. Do you think I'm overreacting?"

Ruby was trying hard to stifle an amused smile, but failed and broke into soft laughter, Tessa joining her friend as she laughed weakly. "I think this sounds like the beginning of a love story." Ruby's eyebrows wiggled as she spoke, her painted lips pulling into a mischievous smirk.

"Love? _Love?"_ Tessa scoffed the word out as though it left a bad taste on her tongue. "He's _vile_, Rubes. He thinks he'll be able to win me over with a few cheap tricks? Never."

"Okay, okay!" Her friend said, lifting her hands in a playfully defensive manner before her glance flickered to the clock. "Crap! Is that the time? I'd better go, Grams wanted me home an hour ago." Her expression was tinged with guilt but it softened as Tessa stood and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"I'll come see you at the diner tomorrow. Have some coffee ready for me?" Tessa said, making her friend laugh and nod quickly as she was ushered out the door.

David still wasn't home, so she left the front door unlocked and stalked into her bedroom.

She tugged off her shirt and as she was peeling out of her jeans, something fell out of them and onto the floor. A note.

She blinked down at it for a moment before dipping to lift it in a hand. Once it was unfolded, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion as read the scribbled lettering.

_See you soon, love. Remember me. Remember us. - Killian._

_Who on _Earth _is Killian? _She asked herself, reaching into the furthest depths of her memory in attempt to remember, with no success.

After a moment, she balled her fist around the note, crumpling it and tossing it into the trash basket. _Whoever he is, he can't be important. Or I'd remember._

* * *

Tristessa's summery dress licked at her thighs as it swayed in the gently morning breeze, stopping the movements once she entered the small, cosy diner.

She grinned broadly at Ruby and waved her dainty digits in that direction as she took a seat at one of the empty tables near the window, tugging out a book from her bag - Tess of the D'Urbervilles - and propping it open on the page she left it.

Ruby slid a porcelain coffee cup onto the table in front of her, her smile welcoming as she mumbled a greeting that Tessa returned. She wanted Ruby to stay and chat, but the diner was full of customers demanding food and drink.

She lifted the coffee cup to her plush lips and took a tentative sip of the elixir inside.

"Fancy seeing you here." Came a familiar voice that surprised her as she was about to set her cup down, the cup clattering off the table and to the floor; coffee spraying around as it collided with the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Just a quick notice. The part in this fic where David has told Tessa he's on holiday is when he's gone into the sleeping curse. Enjoy and drop a review? :} ~**

"Fuck off." Tristessa spat at the barman from the night before as the splatter from the coffee burned at her bare legs. She hated using profane language, but in this case, it was necessary. Maybe.

"Killian, you idiot! Stop scaring my customers into dropping their cups everywhere." Ruby said as she scuttled over and brushed the remains of the cup into the dustpan and soaked the coffee into a cloth.

_Killian. _Tessa gaped at the man sat across her, her eyes wide with realisation.

"You're catching flies there, love." Killian commented, though his voice was somewhat uneasy as he studied the girls' expression. He wondered if she had remembered; if she had remembered Astrid.

But there was no such luck.

"You left me a note. I found it in my pocket." Her eyebrows were knitted tightly together as she spoke, attempting to decipher the situation in her head. _How did he even get it into my jeans? He couldn't have..._

"I did?" He, himself, was as confused as she was but he soon remembered the small note he'd left her the morning she left him. Killian's jaw tensed as he attempted to come up with an excuse. He forced his lips to settle into a playful grin. "Ah, you mean the one I left you with the t-shirt the other morning?"

Tristessa set the puzzle pieces together in her mind. The bar t-shirt, the note. _Oh god, did I...? _Her eyes widened once more as she stared at him, a flush creeping to her pale cheeks. "We didn't...You know..." She gestured her meaning by raising her brows at him. "Right?"

_Yes, we did. And it was our final night together, though you won't remember it because you're under the curse once more. _Was what he wanted to say, but thought better of it. He cared so dearly for Astrid, and knew how embarrassed this new her would be.

"No. You got too drunk and fell asleep on one of the couches. You got puke on your shirt so I threw it in the trash and left one of the bar ones for you." His tone was deadpan. It was a good excuse, and one she believed.

She sighed, relieved and closed the cover of her book. "Well, thank you. But...-" She paused to quickly bite on her lip, "-what about the note?"

_Dammit. _He forgot about the note. There was an awkward pause before either of them spoke, eyes locked on each other. "We had sex, didn't we?" Tessa said in a nervous tone and he nodded in return.

"Yes, we did." They both allowed a nervous laugh to escape them.

"So, why not just say that in the first place?"

"I didn't want to make you embarrassed."

A smile graced her features at his sweet words, and he returned it with a truly jovial smile, his heart pounding against his ribcage as he watched the woman he loved in front of him.

* * *

Tristessa had to leave briefly after that as Ruby wanted to go underwear shopping for this new boyfriend she had. Tessa had no idea what his name was, but if Ruby had been with him for over a week, he must be nice.

Later in the evening she decided to go to Grannies for dinner. Tristessa couldn't cook

But David had sent her a text that morning explaining he was on holiday with Mary Margaret and Emma Swan. She found it strange, but let it go, deciding it was time he had some fun. He'd been strangely tense recently.

Tugging her dress a little further down her thigh, she entered the small diner, blinking in the dim light that contrasted to the evening twilight.

It was empty except Jimmy Beale, the town manwhore, sat at the counter and a couple in the back looking all loved up. The girl had hair so blonde it almost looked white; her blue eyes fixated on the man next to her who- _Wait. Isn't that..._

She strained her eyesight and felt her stomach drop as she did so. Killian.

She wasn't sure why seeing him with another girl made her feel so jealous, but deep inside her, she kind of felt as though she belonged to him, and he her. Besides, he had been playing with her heart, in the club and this morning here.

Taking a deep, controlled breath, she sauntered over to Jimmy, perching on the stool next to him and flashing him a sly smile. He turned immediately, facing her with a salacious grin of his own curving his lips.

"Jimmy." She said in a flirtatious tone, risking a glance at Killian over Whale's shoulder. He was glaring at the two with a deathly look in his eyes though continued to keep up his pretence with the girl next to him who was kissing at his neck.

Jimmy's deep brown eyes were fixed on her when she flickered her glance back to him. She lifted a leg and draped it over the other, her dress hitching up a fraction to give Jimmy - as well as Killian - a very good view of her thigh.

The man in front of her place a hand on her knee as they talked; at first she hated the gesture, but as they talked, Jimmy didn't seem too bad after all. And he _was _very handsome. Long, deep chestnut hair that draped into his eyes, mocha skin and through the thin cotton of his short sleeved t-shirt she could see he was chiseled and well-built.

Still, she could see the death glares coming from Killian as she glanced over occasionally. Doing this - teasing him this way and the reaction she received from him made her feel almost...Empowered. Like she was taking control of the situation.

"So, your place or mine?" Jimmy's smooth and seductive tone broke her train of thought. _Shit. _She hadn't thought about this part.

"Neither." Her smile was sarcastic as she stood and stalked out of the diner, flashing a scowl to Killian on her way out.

* * *

She had got to the end of the path by the time a hand clasped around her wrist. Tessa spun on her heel, anger setting on her features.

"Now where'd you think you're going?" Jimmy. He pulled her into his arms, trapping her hands behind her back and she'd been so distracted by Killian inside that she hadn't noticed how strong the smell of alcohol on his breath was. It filled the air and danced into her nostrils, making her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"I think you've had one too many drinks, Jimmy."

His eyes turned almost black at her comment, angered by her words. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are telling me how many drinks I've had? I'll have as many as I want." He snarled and pushed his face to hers, crushing his lips to her own.

She struggled in his arms but could not seem to free herself from his vice-like grip. His tongue invaded her mouth, filling it with the strong taste of cheap whiskey and she bit down hard on it. His head flung back in a howl of pain and she took her chance, screaming _his _name at the top of her lungs. "KILLIAN! HELP!"

Moments later and he ran from the door, eyes blazing as they absorbed the scene before him. He growled and threw Jimmy off of Tessa and onto the ground, straddling him and delivering punch after punch to Jimmy's face.

Jimmy's nose ran sticky red liquid; as did the thin cut in his cheek.

Tristessa looked away for a moment, the sight of the blood making her stomach curl before she intervened. "Killian...That's enough." She said but his punches were unrelenting. "STOP!" She shouted and he halted his movements.

Leaning down, he growled something into the beaten man's ear, quiet enough for Tessa not to hear it. "If you _ever _touch her again, I'll fucking kill you. Understand?"

The boy could only managed a choked response of, "Not if I kill you first." His words making Killian deliver a final punch to Jimmy before the boy passed out on the ground.

Killian hurried to Tessa, taking her now crying form into his arms and lightly caressing the back of her head with his hand. "Shh...It's alright. You're okay now, sweetheart."

He realised he should never have persisted his fake interest in Arianne Merryweather, Regina's maid, as soon as Tessa walked into the diner. He was hoping Arianne would be able to find out more about his beloveds curse, or better, if it could be broken.

But it was stupid. By doing it he had put her in harms way and now she was sobbing against him.

Tessa had never been more frightened, but being in Killian's arms almost felt like a safe haven, somewhere protected. She pulled away and his hands cupped her cheeks, features clouded with worry. "You okay?" He asked is a voice no louder than a whisper.

She nodded and took one of his large hands into her own. "You're hurt." Tessa noticed as she stared at the splits in his knuckles from where he had repeatedly punched Jimmy.

He shrugged it off but fixed his gaze to her as she tentatively lifted the hand to her lips and brushed them to each of his knuckles, moving on to do the other hand after.

"Come with me." She kept his hand around hers as she tugged him to follow. He did so with his eyebrows knitted in confusion, an amused smile curving his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Tessa sat him down on the couch as she stalked out of the room to grab a first aid box. Once she returned, with it she knelt down in front of him, flashing him a small and shy smile and taking one of his bleeding hands into her own before she tentatively wiped blood away from his hands.

Her forehead creased as she worked and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked while she concentrated on his hands and he gazed down with soft cerulean irises, almost beguiled by her as she helped him.

She carefully rubbed some antiseptic ointment into the tiny cuts so there was no risk of infection before she moved on to treat the other hand in the same manner.

His fingers itched and ached to touch her, to tuck the stray lock of hair in her face behind her ear. To touch her in the most innocent of ways. To kiss her, even.

But she wouldn't want that. Any of it. So he was satisfied by the simple touch of her hands on his as she treated his slowly soothing wounds. "Thank you." He whispered once she was done and she looked up to him, another shy,reserved smile curving her lips.

"That's quite alright." She muttered. Her hands were placed on his knees, her pulse quickening as she slowly leaned up and pressed a feather-like kiss to his lips that made her heart leap.

It was such a sweet, innocent kiss. One he had rarely ever experienced before. She was always so wanton around him before, after the curse broke. Their kisses had been fervid and passionate,and though he enjoyed them, this- This gentle kiss was one that made his heart hammer against his chest.

He wanted to badly to kiss her again, to deepen it, but didn't. Neither did, although she wanted it to go further as well.

"I should go." He whispered against his lips and she slumped back onto her heels before standing up, flashing him a small smile as she gestured that she'd lead him out.

As he stood at the threshold of the door, Tessa's heart was beating so fast in her chest it felt like it was vibrating. Though she hated to admit it, she was beginning to like this man. And he seemed to have a soft spot for her in return.

She couldn't remember the last time she had truly been so happy. He made her feel alive for the first time in her life.

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" Killian asked after a long pause, unable to resist himself. At her eager nod, he smiled softly, glancing at her lips before he cupped her cheek into a single hand, caressing it with his thumb as he leaned in.

She met him halfway and their eyelids fluttered closed. A single tear fell from Tessa's thick lashes. He pulled away and brushed his lips to the tear, absorbing it before pulling back completely.

"You're crying." He said at last, worry etching in his features.

"Only because I'm so happy." She elicited a weak laugh and added on, "Stupid me. I barely know you."

If he hadn't been sure of it before, he was now - his heart belonged to her and always would. Every passing second he spent with this new her, he just couldn't help but fall more and more in love with her.

His jaw tensed as he realised he should depart finally. "Goodbye, Tris." He whispered and gritted his teeth as he walked away. It hurt. Physically _hurt_ his heart to leave her. But she needed time. Time to love him, too.

* * *

Killian squinted in the harsh sunlight the next morning as it streamed in through the window and hit his scowling eyes. The leather armchair in Regina's office was cool against the bare skin of his forearms.

"I assume you're looking for a cure for that pretty princess of yours. What was her name again?" The mayor's voice was sinister and devious as she spoke, tapping a crooked finger against her chin in mock contemplation.

"Astrid."

"Ah, yes. Dear sweet Astrid. The Cursed One." Her painted lips pulled back into a grim smile as she spoke and Killian's eyebrows jutted up slightly.

"So, she _is _cursed?"

"Of course she is. I put the curse on her myself. Well...Not directly onto her."

The mayor's taunting made Killian elicit a growl of anger and he coiled his fingers around her throat and bent his frame over her, pinning her to the couch. "Tell me everything, _Your Majesty. _I've never hit a woman before, but now seems like a good time to start."

Her deep brown eyes flared with fury and she used a sweep of her hand to use her magic and he flung across the room, wincing as his back hit the wall and the mayor had him pinned there.

She stared at him for a moment and her anger calmed. Henry would hate her more if he saw how she was using her magic. Regina told him she'd try to be good. Now, it would seem, would be a good place to start. The Charming's were home now but Henry would be even happier with her once she told him about this good deed as well.

She released the man and gestured for him to return onto the couch space next to her, her painted lips set in a hard line that mirrored his own.

"I cursed her mother. The queen of her lands. It's a curse that dips into destiny itself and prevents the victim from ever being able to be with the one they are destined to be with. I made it myself. It was made for Snow White, but that doesn't matter.  
"You see, Astrid had a brother. A brother who ran away from home before Astrid was even born. He ran away and took a job as a stable boy; my stable boy. His name was Daniel and over a course of time I fell in love with him. But my mother forbade it when the king asked for my hand in marriage. She...uh..-  
Regina's eyes brimmed with unshed tears and Killian could tell this was a delicate memory. "She killed him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Killian's voice was soft and he truly meant his couldn't begin to understand what it was like to lose the one the loved and to never get them back again.

She nodded in response and continued. "I had reached full power with my magic when Astrid's mother sought me out. She blamed _me_ for killing Daniel, even after I told it was my mother. 'You were the one he fell in love with, who put him in danger,' she said to me.  
"It angered me in as my own mother killing him did. In the heat of the moment, I used Snow White's curse on her. When she went back to the palace that night and made love to her husband she collapsed the morning after in pain."

"What happened to her?" Killian's thick brows were knitted together, his mouth set in a hard line.

"She survived, but fell pregnant. She died giving birth but the curse went on to her daughter, your beloved Astrid." She seemed almost dazed as she spoke, her mind deep in her memories. "I had no idea it would be genetic. When I created the curse I did so by making it unbreakable by true loves kiss."

Killian's breath hitched in his throat, sadness making his heart feel as though it was shattering into a million pieces.

"But... There is one way. Every curse must have a way to be broken."She glanced at him, the ghost of a smile on her lips at his hopeful yet confused features. "An elixir. It'll take some time to make but it should be ready by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He breathed and a smile curved his lips. It vanished as soon as it had come though as she added on, "There's just one problem. She's under the influence of the curse and doesn't remember who she is...Though it's not much of a problem. True loves kiss should easily break it."

He blinked at the woman, mind stretching to the memory of the night before when he and Tessa had shared a kiss. "But... I've already kissed her. Why hasn't it broken already?" At his question, she lifted her eyebrows and looked at him as if to say, _Think about it.__  
_

Realisation dawned and he let out a soft, sad sigh. "Because she doesn't love me."

The mayor nodded and stood, gesturing to him that it was time to leave. "Make her love you, Captain. The elixir will only work if she knows who she is."

Killian stood, nodded and headed for the door. He glanced over his shoulder at her just before he left. "Why are you doing this, Your Majesty?"

"That's my own business." She said in a matter-of-fact tone and set her mouth into a hard line. He nodded for a moment but added on, "What's your price? All magic comes with a price."

She thought hard for a moment, but she couldn't think of anything he could help her with so simple said, "You'll owe me a favour." He said nothing in reply, only shrugged and left, leaving Regina to begin making the elixir that would finally cure his true love.

All he had to do now was get her to love him so it would work.

* * *

Tessa sat on the comfy window seat in her bedroom, reading a book when her phone buzzed next to her. The number was unknown but she answered it anyway with a curious, "Hello?"

"Tris! It's uh.. Killian. Ruby gave me your number." His voice seemed so nervous, as though he wasn't sure asking Ruby for her number was creepy or not. As he spoke, Tessa could hear muffled sounds outside and glanced down out of the window to her front door.

Killian was stood there on his phone, shuffling around nervously. Her lips pulled into a grin at the mere sight of him. "Oh.. Hello, Killian."

"Are you... Uh.. Home?"

"Yes, I'm just sat reading a book. Kind of boring really. I wish I had something else to do..." Her tone was almost teasing as she spoke, already knowing what he wanted. Her eyes lit up and her heart fluttered as she saw his own lips pull into a boyish and toothy grin.

"Well I was actually calling to see if you wanted to do anything..." As he finished, his eyes flickered up to her bedroom window and she ducked out of the way quickly, only looking back once she was sure he wasn't looking.

"I'd love to, Killian."

"Fantastic! Uh.. I'm at the bar at the minute but I can be there in... About 15 minutes?"

His lie made her bite down on her lip to stifle a threatening giggle. "I'll see you then. Goodbye, Killian." The last few words were spoken in a teasing manner once more and she clicked off the phone call, giggling to herself as she saw him bite his hand with glee.

_He really does like me._ She thought to herself, feeling excitement bubble in her stomach and chest as she climbed down from the window seat and dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

Killian rubbed at his stubble and grumbled quietly to himself 15 minutes after the phonecall. His backside was cold from waiting on her doorstep like some kind of puppy dog.

He stood and adjusted his plaid shirt and lifted a hand to knock on the door. Before he could, the door swung open and Tessa stood there with a beaming smile on her face. His eyes glanced over her and he was momentarily taken aback, his breath hitching as he looked over her.

A deep burgundy dress that hugged her torso and flowed freely down her thighs until it reached her knees made her pale skin seem creamy and softer than usual. Her deep midnight hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves and her light makeup made her emerald eyes look beguiling and endless, like the universe had taken a vacation in them.

"You okay there?" Her voice was mocking concern and a small, amused smile lifted the corners of her plush lips. The way he was looking - no, gawking at her made her heart flutter in her chest.

After clearing his throat, he nodded with a boyish grin forming on his lips. "Yes. You just... You're stunning, Tessa."

His words made her smile pull into an uncontrollable grin.

"So...Where are we headed?" She questioned after a long, not particularly awkward silence and his head perked up as he remembered he was taking her somewhere... Special.

He swooped to lift a blanket and picnic basket into his arm that Tessa didn't notice before and took her arm in his own.

As they walked, she was thankful she's worn simple flats instead of heels. From the signs along the road they were heading all pointed to the Toll Bridge.

* * *

Once they had arrived, he helped her down the steep, loose rocks and laid the blanket down on a patch of grass at the edge of the forest.

They sat and talked for hours, all day in fact, and ate the variety of food Killian had bought with him.

Tessa was so engrossed with conversation that she hadn't even realised night falling until she sipped on her champagne. "My gosh, the day has gone by so fast." A soft laugh escaped her and he returned it with a chuckle of his own, his eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Good thing I bought these."

Her eyebrows furrowed curiously as he slid a hand into the picnic basket, her expression softening as she saw a few thick candles in his hands.

He pushed the bottoms of the candles into the earth next to them and struck the head of a match against the side of the box, proceeding to light each of the 5 candles.

She watched him intently and he glanced up at her with hooded eyes as she watched the candlelight flicker.

Never had Killian Jones seen anything more beautiful in his entire life than he had at this moment. He always though his beloved was stunning, more so than any other woman, but right now with the soft candlelight highlighting her features with a soft glow in the dim night, was the time when he saw her true beauty.

Tessa felt almost dazed as she looked back up at Killian, a giggle escaping her as she saw his intense stare on her, his mouth gaping only slightly.

Using a single finger to tip his chin up so his mouth closed, she spoke in a quiet voice. "You're catching flies with your mouth open like that, Killian."

"Forgive me, dear Tris. I was just too taken aback by your sheer beauty."

She flicked her glance to the floor as she nervously played with her hands, suddenly feeling shy from his words, though the butterflies were fluttering wildly in her stomach and her heart was pounding against her ribs.

He blinked a moment before lifting a tentative hand to her chin, lifting it so her eyes met his as he spoke in an almost bewildered tone. "Why do you hide yourself? Do you not think yourself beautiful?" She shook her head. "Well you are. You are the most beautiful thing in this entire world, and all other worlds out there, dearest Tris. To me, you are perfection in human form."

Her eyes became moist with tears at how lovely his words were. Killian's lips lifted into a small smile as he felt his own heart racing.

He leaned in slowly, tongue darting out over her lips to wet them as he did so. She sensed his intent and spoke before his lips reached hers, internally scolding herself for ruining the moment. "Will you tell me a story?"

Tristessa expected him to be angry, but he simply sat back, a curious smile on his lips. "A story?"

"Yes. I'm tired." A sheepish smile formed on her lips and he cleared the plates away into the basket, opening his arms and gesturing for her to go between them as he lay on the blanket. She did so, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at the stars as his fingers brushed the bare skin of her arms.

With his free hand, Killian scratched his beard in thought before one story popped into his head. _Worth a try._

"Once upon a time," He said, voice low and soft as the candles warmed their chilled skin and memories flooded his mind. "There was a princess. Princess Astrid, her name was. She was the fairest woman in all the kingdoms. Wise, gracious and mature for her age. She was travelling home on her father's ship and visiting one of the nearby kingdoms when her ship was raided by pirates. The pirate captain was handsome and devilish and-"

"What was his name?" She questioned and he had to think for a moment.

"Cole. His name was Captain Cole Ashwater. He was the fiercest pirate in all the kingdoms and had a reputation for it. When he came across the ship, he decided to keep the handsome princess, locking her up in the ship cells for a week before he finally bought her to his cabin for dinner.  
"He had dark intentions, naturally, but those changed the moment she arrived in his chambers. He had expected her to be weak and broken, like most princesses, but she was not. She was strong as she entered his chambers. She didn't speak to him at first, but he knew she was stronger than any other woman he had been around. He found her presence... Calming, I guess."

"I think I'd quite like this princess." Tessa giggled.

"Oh, I don't doubt that one bit." He laughed and continued. "The next day he took her out on deck and showed her the dolphins jumping out of the water next to the ship. She was so entranced by it, as was he by how beautiful she looked as she stared down at the dolphins. That day, that one single day had him falling for her.  
"He invited her to dinner that night, but as they were talking and flirting he realised something. He was falling deeply in love with her already, but what about her family? The pirate was an orphan, his parents and sister having died in a fire when he was 10 years old; but she... She had a father who loved her.  
"He sent her home the next day. He tried to stay away, he really did but the king... The king sent one of his men for him a few months later, begging Cole to go to the palace and make his daughter happy at long last."

"The king knew?" Tessa asked curiously, yawning out as she did so. His dazed voice made her feel sleepy.

"Yes, he knew. He was no fool that man." Killian laughed weakly.

"What happened next?"

"He went for her, of course. Astrid was so shocked to see him, and he her. She was so beautiful that night it took his breath away. It was a magnificent reunion. They kissed and laughed and even cried a little. The next morning they were strolling through the gardens, and the princess asked her to stay with him at the palace, to live with him and marry him."

"Did he say yes?" Tessa asked, rolling onto her side and resting her head on his chest, listening to the gentle thrum of his heartbeat as she listened intently to the story.

"No." Killian replied, voice small as his eyebrows knitted together at the memory, angry at himself for ever saying no as his eyes fixated on the starry skies above. "In his own foolishness, he refused. Refused to leave his ship."

"Choosing the ship over his true love? Ugh. Fool."

Killian chuckled in response but it was tinged with sadness. "You know, it wouldn't have worked anyway. Cole's beloved princess was cursed. The evil queen cursed her mother but it passed onto her daughter. Astrid wasn't allowed to be with the one she was destined to be with. She'd die if she did, and Cole? Cole was her destiny."

Tessa gasped at that and felt a tear spring to her eye. "That's so sad. Forbidden love. Those poor people." Her eyelids felt heavy now.

His own eyes became moist and because her eyes were averted, he allowed a single tear to roll down his temple as he lay on his back. The memories hurt so much, but she _had_ to hear them. _Perhaps it might help_, he wondered. "He made a promise to himself. A promise that he'd get her back."

"Did he? Get her back, I mean." She questioned, voice sleepy.

"That remains to be seen." He chuckled out but glanced down at her as he heard gentle snoring. Tessa had fallen asleep to the sound of his soft, almost melodic voice as he spoke. A smile curved his lips before he lightly brushed them to the warm skin of her forehead.

"I will get you back. I promise you, my beloved Astrid."


	12. Chapter 12

Killian groaned quietly as he felt something vibrate in his pocket, pulling him from his sleep. He blinked in the harsh sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees, taking a moment to wake himself before he dipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, bringing it to his ear once he accepted the call.

_"I've been calling you for hours! It's 3pm, where are you? The cure's ready, Captain."_ The furious voice coming from the phone made him wince as the pitch stung his ear.

"It's ready? I'll be there in an hour." He replied in a hopeful tone and glanced down at Tristessa who was still snoring quietly.

Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, he shook her slightly to wake her and she did so with a sleepy grumble.

"Mmn, go away." Tessa grumbled, reluctant to be pulled from sleep. His shaking continued so eventually she blinked her eyelids open, a smile forming on her lips once she saw the man hovering a few inches away from her. Tessa simply laid there a moment, taking in his features.

His stubble had grown a little and the lines around his sleepy blue eyes were more noticeable now; from stress or lack of sleep, she didn't know. His lips were forming a small smile but his eyes seemed almost guilty, tinged with regret.

Her forehead creased into a frown, voice curious. "Is something wrong?"

Killian briefly bit down on his lower lip before answering. "I have to leave. A delivery for the bar's just arrived." _Liar._ He scolded himself. Her face fell but she nodded anyway, clasping his offered hand in her own as he pulled her to stand along with her.

He quickly packed up all the picnic stuff and lifted the basket into his hand, taking her small and dainty hand in his own large and calloused ones as they walked together.

Killian walked her all the way home and once they were at her front door an hour later, he dipped down to plant a chaste kiss to her cheek with the promise of seeing her at the bar tonight before he spoke his farewells and began the short journey to Regina's house, dropping the basket off in the bar on his way there.

* * *

"Finally." The mayor sounded exasperated as Killian pushed the door closed with his cerulean irises rolling skyward at her words. "Does she remember?"

"I'm working on it."

"You mean you haven't kissed her yet?! Captain, you know the elixir won't work if she doesn't remem-"

"I know!" He cut her off. "I said I'm working on it. Now...Is it ready?"

With an irate huff, she dipped a hand into a small chestnut box on her desk and pulled out a small vial. Regina sauntered over to Killian and slipped the bottle into his receiving hand.

He lifted it to eye level and inspected it closely. It was a glowing blue liquid that appeared as though it clinged to the inner glass of the vial. A frown creased his forehead as he looked back to the woman before him, her sombre gaze already fixated on him. "You're sure it'll work?"

Her painted lips set into a hard line. "You doubt my powers?"

With a shake of his head, he tucked the bottle into the pocket of his jeans and stalked out after grumbling a "thank you" to her. It didn't matter if she was helping him now. It was her fault they were in this position in the first place.

* * *

Hours passed and when Tessa finally texted Killian, the skies were dark. She asked him to meet her at the library so they could perhaps find somewhere to get some dinner.

The night was cool but he didn't bother with a jacket. He wore dark jeans, the delicate vial of elixir tucked into one of the pockets, and a plain white t-shirt with boots. When she finally arrived, he was thankful he'd chosen such casual wear.

Tessa was wearing black jeans and a navy blue long-sleeved t-shirt under her leather jacket. Her midnight waves were pushed up into a simple ponytail.

She felt her heart dance in her chest when she set her eyes upon him, beaming with happiness and he grinned boyishly in return. She had something to tell him, something she knew for a short while now, and the thought of telling him made her pulse jump in her neck.

He embraced her in his strong arms, burying his face in the crook of neck and nuzzling the skin there with the tip of his nose. After a long moment, she reluctantly broke away,about to speak but he interrupted. "So where to?"

"Killian-"

"I don't think Grannies is particularly suitable for tonight, do you?"

"Killian!" He blinked down at her and she giggled softly at his bewildered expression, a melodic sound that made Killian smile uncontrollably. "Let me speak. I have something to say."

He said nothing and snaked his arms around her tiny waist when she draped her arms around his neck, fingers coiling into his dark locks. Their faces were mere inches from each other and her breath warmed his face as she spoke. "I don't care if you don't feel the same, Killian, but I must speak my feelings. I..." She paused to inhale a steadying breath. "I love you."

He said nothing but his breathing picked up pace at her words. For a moment he wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. "I love you too." Was all he could manage and it was barely a whisper.

Slowly leaning up, she lightly pressed her lips to his own.

A gust of wind swished into them and with it, Tessa felt strange a moment before memories flooded her mind. Memories of her true self.

Astrid pulled her lips from his own, tears springing to her eyes. "Killian... Oh, my Captain."

His eyes widened in shock and realisation. "Astrid? You remember me?" He breathed and she giggled softly, a sound filled with happiness and joy. "Did you ever doubt I would?" Her tone was playful and he lifted her into his arms, spinning her on the spot and causing her to laugh with glee.

Once he set her back down on her feet, his fingers slipped into his pocket and he pulled out the small vial of sticky liquid, presenting it to her. "My love, drink this. It'll cure you and we can finally be together."

A gasp escaped her and she stared at the glowing bottle in disbelief, her emerald eyes wide. She was about to take it into her hands when Killian suddenly jolted forward a fraction, dropping the bottle. It smashed on the ground and when she looked up at him, his eyes were wide with horror and mouth gaping.

She casted her glance down and cried out at the sight of the tip of a blade jutting out from his white shirt, blood staining the area around it. She caught him in her arms as he lost his balance and glanced up to see the culprit as he spoke. "I told you I'd get you first." _Jimmy?!_

He ran after, away from the dying body of her beloved. Astrid pulled the blade from where it was stuck in his back and dropped it onto the floor, rolling him over to face her as she cradled his head in her arm.

"Stay with me, Killian." She whimpered and let out a scream. "Somebody help us!"

But nobody came. Nobody.

He spluttered blood and she attempted to stop the bleeding by pressing her hand onto the wound but it didn't work. Blood only came pouring between her fingers. His eyes began to droop and she shook him, fighting back a sob. "I'm going to get help." She said and began to shuffle, but he stopped her with choked words.

"Stay with me, Astrid. If I am to die I don't want to do it alone. Hold me. Please." Killian's voice was no more than a whisper and a tear dropped onto his face as it escaped her eye.

She whimpered and placed a blood smeared hand onto his cheek, bending down to rest her forehead against his own heated one. "Don't go. Please don't go. I need you. I _love_ you." Her lip trembled as she spoke.

"And I you. Forever and always." He groaned in agony and she a breath hitched with a sob, her throat dry with unshed tears. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips and when they didn't move against her own, she pulled away, a sob escaping her as she gazed down at his limp and lifeless form.

_He's gone. _She said to herself. After a moment of shock, more tears fell and she let out a howl of anguish. She laid his form onto the floor and sat back on her heels, attempting to form a thought.

Her eyes rested upon the blade and fuelled with grief and pain, she lifted it into her hands, wincing as she dragged it across each of her wrists. Blood began to spill from the wounds and though they stung, it was nothing compared to the pain and ache of her shattering heart.

Astrid brushed her lips to his own once more and laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and gazing up at the familiar face she loved oh so much. "I love you, Killian. I always will."

As she looked at him, her blood and his soaking their clothing, her eyes began to droop and she rested a hand on his chest, feeling for a heartbeat that would never come again. She no longer feared death; her only reason to live was gone and she knew she'd meet him in the afterlife...And she couldn't wait.

Hell was a life without Killian and when her eyes finally closed, all life escaping her, she felt somewhat peaceful. She was dying with the one she loved, though she wished things had been different.

One final tear left her closed eye and then she was gone. Astrid and her beloved Killian were no more.

**_The End._**

**__~ This was the final chapter of the fic, I'm afraid. I do so hope you liked it, dearies, and I apologise for the Romeo & Juliet ending e_e _Drop a review? _~**


End file.
